


Wrong Time

by inahandbasket



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inahandbasket/pseuds/inahandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto doesn't appreciate Jack's romantic timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out porn-y and then gets romantic-y. This is my first time posting anything explicit, so constructive criticism is appreciated. It's only my second time posting any fic, so I really appreciate the constructive part. I'd like to get better.

Ianto pants with need, on his hands and knees on Jack's small bed. Jack inserts a finger into Ianto's relaxing hole, crooking it to press against his prostate. Ianto groans and rocks back against Jack's finger. Jack slips in a second finger and massages, turning Ianto into a puddle of nerve endings. He drops his head down to his hands, and pushes his arse into Jack's fingers.

“Please, Jack.” Ianto begs and moans. “I need more. Please, I need your cock.”

“When I'm ready.” Jack appears calm, but his own red and weeping dick belies his demeanor. He inserts a third finger and thrusts them in and out, making Ianto whimper. Of course, Ianto would never admit that he whimpers, but Jack always tries to get that sound out of him before letting him come.

“Pleeease. Jack, I need to feel you now!” Ianto's voice is muffled by the bedsheets. Jack slicks up his cock, taking a moment to stroke himself a little extra. He grasps Ianto's buttocks and pulls them slightly apart, lining himself up with Ianto's hole. He pushes in quickly and is soon balls deep in Ianto's tight heat. Jack moans as he enters him, but Ianto is louder as he lets out a yell. “God, yes, finally! Move, damn it!”

Jack chuckles at Ianto's insistence and starts to thrust quickly as Ianto also thrusts back onto him. “God, Ianto, I'm not going to last long. You're so hot like this, needy and wanton.”

“Shut up and fuck me harder!”

Jack bends down over Ianto's back and puts his arms around Ianto's chest, pulling him upright so they're both kneeling up and are pressed against each other. Ianto throws his head back and reaches his left arm back to Jack's hip, pulling and pushing it. Jack grasps Ianto's cock with his right hand while teasing a nipple with the other. Ianto is mindlessly thrusting into Jack's hand and back against his cock as fast as he can until he clenches and screams out his release, coming over Jack's hand. Jack thrusts a couple more times into Ianto's impossibly tight hole and comes deep inside him, sucking on Ianto's neck and pulling his chest back against him.

They both try to catch their breath as their grips release and their muscles relax. Ianto falls forward onto his hands. Jack gently bends over and kisses him on the shoulder blade, giving him a light nip.

Ianto's breathing slows enough for him to talk again. “Ugh, I got come all on the sheets.”

Jack lightly chuckles and kisses Ianto on the back again. “I love you,” he says quietly.

Ianto abruptly turns, pulling Jack out of him. “What?!” Ianto looks at Jack in panic. “You did not just say that. Not now.”

Jack puts his hands around Ianto's face, hoping to calm him. “It's okay, Ianto. I just wanted to say it. You don't have to want to say anything back.”

“No, but that's not it. I just...not now. Not when I'm talking about come and it seems cheap and dirty and it's just not right!”

“What's not right about it?”

“When you said it!”

“I don't mind if you don't want to say it to me, but I needed to say it to you. Please stop looking like I just told you I'm pregnant.”

“But Jack, I do want to hear it, so much.” Ianto's eyes were starting to fill and he desperately didn't want that to happen. “It's just not like this. I didn't want it to feel desperate or cheap.”

“You want me to say it?”

“Yes, but not like this.” Ianto was much calmer and Jack kissed him slow and deep. Ianto pulled back. “I don't think I can believe it right now, not when I'm feeling so well used.”

“So, would you prefer something more romantic?”

“I would at least like to be dressed and not have come leaking out of my arse and down my thigh. You may like it when I'm like this, but I don't, not when I've finished coming anyway.”

“Okay. How about I try this again. Tomorrow we'll go out to dinner and start from there. Would that make it up to you?”

“It's a start.” But Ianto was already smiling and kissed Jack, bringing his arms around him and pulling him close. He had said it and stood by it, even if Ianto was feeling a little dirty.


End file.
